


The Queen of Second Chancing

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [228]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drst prompted: LoT, Sara finding out Ray and Felicity dated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sara let the information, dropped so casually in a passing reference, fester in the back of her brain for weeks.  It took Jax breaking his hand in training for the opportunity to present itself.

Rip was fairly easy to steer towards the idea of a few days R&R back in their own time, everyone scattering to reorientate to 2016. Sara made a beeline for the Arrowcave.

Ollie and Thea were training on the mat, but Sara barely waved at their startled hellos as she made a beeline to the computers.  Felicity was glowing, beaming a smile just for Sara that made her feel warm in places that were eternally in winter. “Tell me you didn’t” she said by way of greeting.

Felicity bewildered was still adorable.  “Didn’t what…”

“Date Palmer.”

Behind them on the mat, she hear Oliver’s strike stutter and falter.  There was a thud as Thea took advantage.

Felicity blushed.  “Well, he seemed kind of cute at the time?”

Sara groaned and slumped into one of the other chairs. “I thought you were the smart one, Felicity.”

Felicity span her own seat to face her.  “I did get his company out of the deal, if that makes you feel any better?”

Strangely, it did.  A little.


	2. Course Corrections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from drst on receiving the first prompt fill: "Sara doesn’t even know about the stalking either."

Ray first learns that Sara is displeased when his head meets one of the Waverider’s bulkheads with not inconsiderable force.

They’re alone in this part of the ship.  He’s alone, with an assassin, who seems angry with him.

Ray doesn’t often feel fear; annoyance, frustration, curiousity, but usually by the time he realizes he should be afraid, the moment has passed.

The White Canary is keeping them very firmly in this moment.  His cheekbone is getting that white, icy feeling as it is being ground into the metal, and if his nose is squashed any more, it’s going to break.  “Umm?” he manages, a noise of query in his throat more than an actual word.

His awareness of where her fingers are gripping him, tight pads squeezing soft flesh at the base of his skull, increases as she pushes hard.  “You stalked her.  Felicity is strong, and self-reliant, and  _amazing_ ,” and here Ray tries to nod, because this is about Felicity, and Felicity is amazing, but…what?

Sara’s knee pushes into the small of Ray’s back, and the sudden torque fills Ray’s mind with force diagrams.  He knows, from running sims when designing the Atom suit, how little force is required, if the vector is right, to snap the spinal column.

Sara seems awfully close to that limit.  “Felicity is amazing,” she repeated, confident she had his attention again.  “But what you did was wrong.”

What _he_  did?  She was the one who broke his heart…

Like she could read his mind, there was a jab of pressure that left Ray’s ears ringing.  “You stalked her.  You used power and influence to track her movements, identify her when she should have been safe.  What else did you do Ray?  Cameras?  Read her diary?”

Ray tried to make a sound in his defense…he wasn’t stalking, he’s not some weirdo in the bushes in a trench coat, he’s a good guy.  Hero, even, maybe.  Felicity’s smart, that’s all, he wanted to have every advantage…

He was spun around on the spot.  “However,” she began, smiling like a death’s head.  “Felicity has forebade me from killing you, either directly or through inaction.  She even quoted Asimov at me.  But,” Sara added, slicing through the swell of relief Ray was feeling.  “She had no problems with me educating you on the nature of your mistake, so come on.”

The loss of pressure nearly had Ray buckling at the knees.  “Where are we going?”

“You’re training with me and Kendra today.”  Sara glanced over her shoulder at Ray.  “Kendra knows Felicity too.  And she wasn’t too pleased to hear what you’d done.  I wouldn’t keep the Hawk Goddess waiting.”  She waited until she reached the junction to add. “And Ray? No suit.”


End file.
